Big Brother 1-Fandom Edition
by MaxLovesYugiYami
Summary: Welcome to the first annual Big Brother Fandom Edition! This year we have the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fandom! With 16 Contentions, only one can be name FanBase Champion! These 16 Contestations will compete with one another to stay in the House! And with the threat of Eviction Looming over every house-guest. I'm your Host Max, And Welcome, to hell! (There will be cussing, possible show-manses)


Big Brother I  
>Fandom Edition<br>(Yu-Gi-Oh!)

**Summary ~ Welcome to the first annual Big Brother Fandom Edition! This year we have the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fandom! With 16 Contentions, only one can be name FanBase Champion! I'm your Host Max, And Welcome, to hell!**

* * *

><p>"HELLO! And WELCOME TO the first annual Big Brother, Fandom Edition! I'm your host Max Crimson!" Max said, her short crimson hair slicked back, her bangs splayed to the right.<p>

"Big Brother is a Game where we shove 16 people into one house, force them to live with each other, with no connection to the outside world, and let them fight for the biggest room in the Place! Also, they fight to stay in the house in order to win FanBase (And eventually, Fandom) Champion! So, let's introduce this year's contentions!

1)

Name- Yugi Motou  
>Sex- Male<br>Hair Style- 5pointed spikes, bangs that fall in face  
>Hair Color- Black Base, Violet Tipped Spikes, Blond Bangs<br>Skin Color- White, Pale  
>Eyes' Shape- LoliDoe  
>Eye Color- Amethyst<br>Height- 153cm (5'2'') ((Midget))  
>Age- 16 years of age<br>Job- High School Student

* * *

><p>2)<p>

Name-Yami Sennen  
>Sex-Male<br>Hair Style- 5pointed spikes, 3bangs strips that stand in front of the first 3spikes, the rest hang in his face.  
>Hair Color- Black Base, Scarlet Tips, Blond Bangs<br>Skin Color- White, Slightly Tan  
>Eye Color- Crimson<br>Eyes' Shape- Sharp, Ovelish  
>Height- 163cm (5'4'')<br>Age- 18 years of age  
>Job- Game Shop Employee<p>

* * *

><p>3)<p>

Name- Ryou Bakura  
>Sex-Male<br>Hair Style- Mullet-like, Long in the back, Short-ish in front  
>Hair Color- White<br>Skin Color- Pale, white  
>Eye Color- Brown<br>Eyes Shape- Doe-ish  
>Height- 170cm (5'7'')<br>Age- 18years of age  
>Job- High School Student<p>

* * *

><p>4)<p>

Name- Bakura Igarashi  
>Sex-Male<br>Hair Style- Long in the back, Rabbit-like "Horns" in the front  
>Hair Color- White<br>Skin Color- White, slightly tan  
>Eye Color- Brown<br>Eye's Shape- Sharp, rectangular  
>Height- 190cm (6'2'')<br>Age- 20years of age  
>Job- Unemployed<p>

* * *

><p>5)<p>

Name- Malik Ishtar  
>Sex-Male<br>Hair Style- Long in back, over the shoulder look, BIG volume  
>Hair Color- Platinum Blond<br>Skin Color- Medium Tan  
>Eye Color- Violet<br>Eye Shape- Sharp, Rectangular  
>Height- 180cm (5'11'')<br>Age- 17years of age  
>Job- High School Student<p>

* * *

><p>6)<p>

Name- Marik Shinigami  
>Sex-Male<br>Hair Style- Sticks up EVERYWHERE  
>Hair Color- Sandy Blond<br>Skin Color- Dark Tan  
>Eye Color- Navy Blue<br>Eye Shape- Sharp, Wide,  
>Height- 195cm (6'3'')<br>Age- 19years of age  
>Job- YouTube Personality<p>

* * *

><p>7)<p>

Name- Seto Kaiba  
>Sex-Male<br>Hair Style- Slicked back, business like  
>Hair Color- Brown<br>Skin Color- Peach  
>Eye Color- Blue<br>Eye Shape- Sharp, rectangular  
>Height- 200cm (6'5'')<br>Age- 20 years of age  
>Job- Business Owner<p>

* * *

><p>8)<p>

Name- Joey Wheeler  
>Sex-Male<br>Hair Style- Short, Tall.  
>Hair Color- Blond<br>Skin Color- White  
>Eye Color- Brown<br>Eye Shape- Soft, Rectangular  
>Height- 178cm (5'10'')<br>Age- 18years of age  
>Job- High School Student<p>

* * *

><p>Max looked at the first 8 contentions, "Now, the first 8 can now enter the BIG BROTHER HOUSE!" Max shouted leaning backward. The shouts of the 8entering the house where super loud, except for Kaiba, he just sighed picking up his suitcase then proceeded to be the first one to enter the home. The first thing that the 8 house guests did was choose one of the many rooms, and a bed.<p>

Rooms-4bedrooms, with 4beds each

Room1) The Shadow Room

Black and Dark Purple splatter-painted walls  
>Black Pillows &amp; Blankets, dark<br>purple sheets

Room2) Otaku's Paradise

One Fairy Tail wall, one Bleach wall, one Black Butler wall, one Soul Eater wall.  
>The beds correspond with the wall there laying up against.<p>

Room3) Cowboy's Haven  
>Walls have realistic horses and<br>riders all over them.  
>The beds have cow "Skin" printed<br>blankets and pillows. White sheets.

Room4) Gamer's Gall  
>The walls are covered in board game titles<br>The Beds have the logos of "Game  
>of Life", "Sorry", "Clue", and "Rock'em Sock'em Robots"<p>

"Wow!" was the unison response from the first 8 contentions. Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba chose the "Gamer Gall" Room. Yugi's bed "Game of Life", Seto choose the "Sorry" bed. Yami Sennen, Bakura Igarashi, and Marik Shinigami went with the Shadow Room.

Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar decided to share the Otaku's Paradise while Joey Wheeler was the only one from the 1st 8 to choose the Cowboy's Haven.

Max turned toward the camera.

"Now, to introduce the last 8!" Max shouted into the microphone.

9)

Name- Anzu Mazaki  
>Sex-Female<br>Hair Style- Short, almost like a box surrounding her head.  
>Hair Color- Brown<br>Skin Color- White  
>Eye Color- Blue<br>Eye Shape- Roundish  
>Height- 165cm (5'5'')<br>Age- 17years of age  
>Job- Fashion Model<p>

* * *

><p>10)<p>

Name- Mai Valentine  
>Sex-Female<br>Hair Style- Long, to mid-back, slightly curly  
>Hair Color- Blonde<br>Skin Color- White, (apricot)  
>Eye Color- Violet<br>Eye Shape- Roundish  
>Height- 172cm (5'8'')<br>Age- 25years of age  
>Job- Cocktail Waitress<p>

* * *

><p>11)<p>

Name- Samantha (Sam) Ishtaru  
>Sex-Female<br>Hair Style- Long, almost to butt  
>Hair Color- Blonde, with light pink highlights, and hot pink tips<br>Skin Color- Pale  
>Eye Color- Blue<br>Eye Shape- Round  
>Height- 175cm (5'7'')<br>Age- 18years of age  
>Job- High School Student<p>

* * *

><p>12)<p>

Name- Helen Higarashi  
>Sex-Female<br>Hair Style- Short, shoulder length  
>Hair Color- Black, Forest Green Highlights, with Emerald Green Tips<br>Skin Color- Light Tan  
>Eye Color- Emerald Green<br>Eye Shape- Sharp, Rectangular  
>Height- 190cm (6'2")<br>Age- 19years of age  
>Job- High School Student<p>

* * *

><p>13)<p>

Name- Kayla Cross  
>Sex-Female<br>Hair Style- Long, to mid-back  
>Hair Color- Dark Golden Brown, with black highlights, Blond tips<br>Skin Color- Lightly Tanned  
>Eye Color- Hazel<br>Eye Shape- Roundish  
>Height- 179cm (5'9'')<br>Age- 20years of age  
>Job- Majoring in Vet Tech<p>

* * *

><p>14)<p>

Name- Amaya Cross  
>Sex-Female<br>Hair Style- Long, to mid-back  
>Hair Color- Black, with Dark Purple highlights and Dark Blue tips<br>Skin Color- Dark Tan  
>Eye Color- Golden Green<br>Eye Shape- Sharp, rectangular  
>Height- 179cm (5'9'')<br>Age- 20years of age  
>Job- Unemployed<p>

* * *

><p>15)<p>

Name- Tania Walker  
>Sex-Female<br>Hair Style- Pixy-style, bangs that cover have her Face  
>Hair Color- Black with multiple shades of blue highlights<br>Skin Color- Pale  
>Eye Color- Deep Emerald Green<br>Eye Shape- Soft, rectangular  
>Height- 175cm (5'7")<br>Age- 23years of age  
>Job- Special Effects Makeup Artist<p>

* * *

><p>16)<p>

Name- Crimson Snow  
>Sex-Female<br>Hair Style- Shaved in the back, long in the Front  
>Hair Color- White, with scarlet highlights<br>Skin Color- Pale White  
>Eye Color- Scarlet<br>Eye Shape- Soft, round  
>Height- 195cm (6'3'')<br>Age- 19years of age  
>Job- Majoring in Journalism<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, the last 8 contestants, YOU MAY NOW ENTER THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE!" Max screamed into the mic, eyes squeezed shut, bending in half. The last of the contentions shouted in glee as they picked up their luggage and entered the Big Brother House.<p>

Helen Higarashi was the only one to join the boy's in the "Shadow Room". Sam Ishtaru (Samantha Ishtaru) and Kayla Cross landed the 2 remaining beds in "Otaku's Paradise" Crimson Snow and Amaya Cross are bedding down in Gamer Gall with Yugi and Seto. Joey Wheeler happens to be the only dude staying in Cowboy's Haven.

Looking at the camera, laughing, Max said "Well, now all 16 contentions in the house. It's time to kick someone out. Let's let them know." Turning to a TV screen Max Continued "Hello Contestation!" Everyone ran to the living room where Max's voice and face appeared on the only TV in the whole house.

"Hey, MAX!" Yugi replied waving at the screen.

"Ditto!" Joey shouted leaning on Yugi's head, obviously something was going on there, perhaps and early alliance?

"Well, I have something I want to tell y'all. Don't get to comfortable! One of you is not staying here TONIGHT!" audible gasps were heard from multiple people.

"W-What are you talking about? We just got here?" Anzu asked holding onto Yami's arm, leaning on it slightly, while Yami just stood there.

Chuckling slightly, Max continued. "What I mean is, that, in less than 24hrs, all of you are going to partake in an HOH competition, Then,10minuets later, put 2 of your fellow house-guests on the block, 8 of you are going to compete for VETO, 10minuets later, VETO one of the nominations, or keep them the same. 5 minutes, vote one of your fellow house-guests out of the house! HOH Comp will begin in 1hour. Form alliances before then, prepare, do whatever you need to do before then to make sure you stay in the house. Until then. PEACE BITCHES!" and with Max's farewell, the screen went black.

The guests where quit for a few seconds, the shock of what they were just told wearing down slowly. The silence was broken by a "Well…Shit." That came from Joey.

"Got that right Pup." Seto agreed.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING DOOOOOG!" Joey yelled at the man before huffing away, not seeing the smirk on Seto's lips.

"Come on Yami-Kun… Let's get something to eat before the HOH comp." Anzu said innocently, pulling Yami towards the kitchen lightly.

"Ummm… Ok?" Yami replied, letting Anzu lead the way to the kitchen, watching Yugi chase after the angry Joey to the Cowboy's Haven. Everyone else split up into pairs and headed into different rooms to discuss strategies, or to form some-sort of an alliance.

* * *

><p><strong>~COWBOY'S HAVEN~<strong>

Joey was lying down on his bed, contemplating packing up now, or after he was on the block. Yugi entered the room, closing the door as Joey sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"This is totally fucked up Yug'. She just let us in here, and then expects us to already have a "Fail Safe" alliance plan already!" Joey shouted falling back onto his bed.

"I know. But that's the game I guess." Yugi agreed siting on the bed next to Joey's. "I don't suppose, that, uhhh, you'd want to form an alliance with me?" Yugi asked

"Huhhh?" Joey replied, totally not expecting that question.

"Well, I'd be absolutely no good when it came to any Comp's involving strength, but I'm pretty smart, and have a photographic memory, so if the first HOH comp is a memory, or counting game, I'd be a useful partner, I'd do my best to keep you in the game, all the way up till the final 4, that is." Yugi said, rambling shyly, blushing slightly.

"Uh huh." Joey said, "And I'm no good at game's that would involve brain power of any kind!" Joey admitted looking up, scratching the back of his head.

"Sooo… Do you want to form an alliance with me? Yugi repeated.

"ABSOLUTLY!" Joey shouted, extending his hand out. Yugi chuckled at his new alliance member enthusiasm, before shaking his hand.

"Alright, Partner!" Yugi chuckled.

"Partner!" Joey repeated. After they stopped laughing, they sat in the room in silent, not knowing what to do, or what to do. "Sooo." Joey started. "What now?"

"I don't know!" Yugi said chuckling, "Do you want to add anyone to our alliance?" Yugi asked.

"Not the know-it-all, rich boy Kaiba!" Joey huffed.

"Alright! Alright! Not Kaiba… What do you want to call out little alliance?" Yugi asked

"I don't know…" Joey said thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>~KITCHEN~<strong>

**(Same time as Yugi&Joey's conversation)**

Anzu had just fixed Yami and herself a sandwich. Yami was sitting at the counter, staring in a daze into the hall that leads to the bedrooms.

"So…" Anzu began, handing Yami his sandwich, standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"What do you make of this sudden twist at the VERY beginning of the game?" Anzu asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"That this is going to be a very interesting summer." Yami said after swallowing what SHOULD be a sandwich, but tasted nothing LIKE a sandwich.

Leaning with her back to the counter Anzu said, "Max suggested that we should form alliance in the single hour we have before we tear at each other's throats for what little room we have in the house…"

"Right. Right." Yami interrupted half-heartedly.

"So why don't we form our own Love Alliance… Yami?" Anzu asked when she turned around to face the empty seat that Yami WAS sitting in. "Great!" Anzu said to herself. "So much for THAT plan for having both an alliance AND a show-mace!"

All too soon the single hour given was over, and "HOH COMP!" was blaring from the various speakers in the house. Everyone made their way to the court yard, or what WAS the court yard. It was now a jungle. With paper trees and swinging monkeys on brown vines, but the most notice able thing in the court yard was the 16 GAINT swinging banana's that hung in the middle of the court yard, over a huge, green, blow up mattress.

"Well… I wonder what where going to be doing in this comp!" Bakura asked sarcastically, getting a laugh from Marik and a slap on the arm from Ryou. Over the speakers in the "Jungle" Max's voice was heard. "Well come house-guests! To the JUNGLE!" Max shouted, earning a few laughs from Yugi, Yami and a small smile from Seto.

"Y'all are now in the Big Brother Jungle! For later comps, the HOH will be reading the instructions and such for later comps, but since there is no HOH to do so right now, I'll do it." Max said, informing everyone.

"A hem!" Max said, clearing her throat, "Welcome to the Big Brother Jungle! In here you're going to have to hang onto your bananas if you want to stay safe! The only rule in this game is to hold on tight! Fall of your banana, and you're out of this comp! The last one to be hanging on your banana will be crowned the first HOH OF THE SUMMER!" Max yelled excitedly, getting a few "woohoo's"

"So let the HOH comp… BEGIN!" As soon as the buzzer sounded the house guests ran to their assigned Banana. It was about a minute, everyone seemed to have a good grip on their bananas, before Max spoke from the Speakers.

"What's fun about hanging idolly from a banana? When you can swing like a monkey RIDING FROM A BANANA?!" Max asked. Just then, the all of the banana's started to swing in alternating directions. (The first one sung forwards, the second one swung backwards and so on)

* * *

><p><strong>~STUDIO~<strong>

The camera panned in on Max's face, as she turned to it.

"And we'll just leave them hanging. From Me, and all our swinging monkeys, this is Max, saying thank you, for being our BIG BROTHERS! And sister's!"

* * *

><p>Max: And that's all for the first chapter of 'Big Brother I-Fandom Edition.'<p>

Helen: . . . *Silent*

Sam: . . . *Silent*

Max: Oh. That's right. There in the BB House… This place is a WHOLE lot quieter without them here… Well, please leave in the comments, who you'd like to win HOH, and who you want out of the house. I won't be able to post once a week, I'll try to post something once or twice a month, depending on my schedule. I haven't forgotten my other stories; I'm working on those as we speak/read. That's all for my END OF CHAPTER RANT. So…  
>GREAT JOB! KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK!<p> 


End file.
